


Планета номер восемь

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Kahel



Series: Special quest J2 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Other, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahel/pseuds/Kahel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«И все же понемногу я утешился. То есть не совсем... Но я знаю: он возвратился на свою планетку, ведь, когда рассвело, я не нашел на песке его тела. Не такое уж оно было тяжелое. А по ночам я люблю слушать звезды. Словно пятьсот миллионов бубенцов...»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Планета номер восемь

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Планета номер восемь"

  
_«Это очень печально, когда забывают друзей. Не у всякого был друг. И я боюсь стать таким, как взрослые, которым ничто не интересно, кроме цифр»._  
_Антуан де Сент-Экзюпери. «Маленький принц». Глава 4_  


Возможно, его тело было слишком тяжелым даже для змеи. Очнулся он, лежа в траве, в небе ярко светили звезды и молодой месяц, а где-то вдали слышался смех.

— Нет, Джей, правее! Еще чуть правее, еще, а теперь выше…

На этой маленькой планете всего-то и помещались несколько кустов, два дерева, два небольших дома и раскладная лестница, на верхней ступени которой стоял мужчина и тянулся рукой вверх. Внизу на земле еще один внимательно наблюдал за происходящим, иногда отступая на шаг то в одну, то в другую сторону.

Как странно, подумал Маленький принц, это первая маленькая планета, где живут не в одиночестве, и поздоровался:

— Добрый вечер. 

Мужчины обернулись и приветливо помахали в ответ.

— Что это вы делаете? — спросил Маленький принц.

— Джей обещал мне луну с неба, если отправлюсь с ним, вот теперь он пытается ее достать, — объяснил стоявший на земле.

— И теперь Джей каждый вечер ждет, что я ему ее достану, — добавил второй, балансируя на лестнице.

— А зачем вам луна? И что за титул такой, «Джей»? — удивился Маленький принц. За свое путешествие он узнал много странных слов, но такого еще не встречал.

— Это не титул, а имя. Там, откуда мы родом, всех зовут Джей, — пояснил один.

— И как же вы не путаетесь? — еще больше удивился Маленький принц.

— А чего нам путаться? Вот на родной планете было тяжело, но ведь имя — это совсем не главное: просто есть мой Джей и есть чужие Джеи. А тут нас всего двое, не запутаешься никак.

— Так зачем вам луна? — повторил Маленький принц: спросив о чем-нибудь, он не отступал, пока не получал ответа.

— Потому что Джей обещал, — пожал плечами тот Джей, что оставался внизу.

Какие удивительные эти Джеи, подумал Маленький принц. Один каждую ночь пытается достать до луны, а второй всегда следует за ним и помогает. И каждый раз они полночи переставляют лестницу, ищут, с какой стороны посмотреть, чтобы казалось, будто первый Джей ухватился за лунный край и стоит только потянуть, как вожделенная луна окажется в руках.

— Я был на планете, где горы очень, ну очень высокие. Возможно, если поставить лестницу на одну из них — удастся на самом деле поймать луну.

— Но ведь дело совсем не в этом, — рассмеялся Джей и потрепал Маленького принца по золотым волосам. — Если однажды снимешь луну с неба, ничего не останется для других ночей. А вдруг еще кто-то захочет достать луну, а мы ее уже забрали? Это несправедливо по отношению к другим.

— Несправедливо, — согласился Маленький принц.

— Неужели у тебя никогда не было никого, для кого ты готов был стараться каждый день, даже зная, что это просто каприз?

И тут Маленький принц снова вспомнил о своей розе, прекрасным ароматом которой была заполнена вся его маленькая планета. Кто накрывает ее колпаком по ночам? Кто поливает ее родниковой водой по утрам?

— Мне пора, — решительно сказал Маленький принц. — Меня ждет моя роза.

— Удачи, — помахали ему вслед Джеи.

Спустя несколько минут Маленький принц обернулся: планета Джеев улетела уже далеко-далеко, но все еще можно было различить, как один Джей стоял на самой верхней ступеньке лестницы, а второй ходил вокруг, запрокинув голову. Лиц Маленький принц не видел, но не сомневался: Джеи улыбались. 

А дома его ждала самая прекрасная на свете роза.  



End file.
